


Amber and Cinder - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Collars, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Leg Irons, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Amber and Cinder's battle accidentally wrecks the town of Arcsburg, local crime boss June Malachite Arc makes sure that both women end up in handcuffs for crossing her, whether they meant to or not.
Relationships: Amber/Cinder Fall/Original Male Character(s), Amber/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 37
Kudos: 29





	Amber and Cinder - Arrested!

“She went that way!”

“After her!”

“You’re not getting away, fire bitch!”

Amber Valewood, current wielder of the power of the Fall Maiden, dashed through the thick Pine Arc forest, her breath growing short as she desperately prayed that her pursuers were wrong.

It had been a terrifying few days. First, she’d arrived at the rendezvous point to wait for Qrow to escort her to Vale, only to instead be attacked by a trio of deadly assailants. Amber may have been a maiden, but she hadn’t been a fighter before she got her powers, and thus held a great fear of the monster she knew would be coming for her. The ambush was so well-planned and the attackers so strong… it could only have been agents of The Queen.

Amber’s panic had led her to unleash her full elemental fury on the trio, unintentionally taking the battle into a nearby town, Arcsburg, and doing quite a bit of property damage with her thunderous tempest. Fortunately, she didn’t think any of the townspeople had been killed and she had finished off two of her assailants and forced the remaining one, the black-haired woman with the bow, to flee. Thinking the matter settled, The Fall Maiden had left to the next town over and booked a night in an inn to recover.

Only to discover the matter was not settled when she awoke to a wanted poster with her face on it, demanding her arrest for the property damage in Arcsburg.

While she had still been staring at the paper on the wall, two policemen had gotten the drop on her, slapping a dust-filled cuff around her ankle and looking to handcuff her. Amber had reacted on instinct and managed to get away from the two, fleeing into the Pine Arc forest. But when she tried to summon her maiden powers to blast the cuff on her ankle, she discovered that it had been nullified along with her aura.

That got the young woman terrified. The only two people in the world who knew the precise dust mixture needed to suppress a maiden’s magic were Ozpin… and his enemy.

She’d tried to escape, but the manhunt had spanned all the surrounding towns and she didn’t know the area well. Before long, a squad of patrolmen speaking to a blonde civilian woman had spotted her and the entire group had chased her into the forest.

She needed to get away, needed to get to Vale. She needed to get to Ozpin, she’d be safe with Ozpin— _gah!_

Amber’s train of thought was broken when a slender but muscled arm shot out of nowhere and clotheslined her as she ran. The tan-skinned woman managed to combat roll back and onto her feet, but she could not hide the horror on her face when she saw that her new attacker was the same archer from a few days ago.

“I’m terribly sorry, Ms. Valewood,” the dark-haired woman mockingly gloated, a victorious glint in her golden eyes. “But I can’t allow you to escape justice for your crimes.”

Amber dropped into a combat stance, fear biting through her veins like frozen death. This woman had nearly killed her several times even with the Fall Maiden’s power. Now, with no magic, no aura, she knew she couldn’t win. But she had to fight. She had to fight! Because she didn’t want to die.

Of course, that tunnel-vision only left her more vulnerable to being tackled from behind.

While all her attention was on her previous assailant, the group of the blonde civilian and the policemen with her had caught up. Two of the uniformed officers of the law had tackled Amber to the ground, the dark-skinned woman yelping as she was pinned into the dirt. She struggled and wailed as the policemen grabbed hold of her arms, twisted them hard behind her back, and then locked the young maiden’s wrists in handcuffs.

“Amber Valewood! You are under arrest for destruction of property, reckless endangerment, and murder!” the lead officer shouted. “Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Arcsburg Police Department until a court of law passes down your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“You don’t understand, officers!” Amber wailed. “She and her friends attacked me! I was only defending mys— _eeerrhhhmmm!!!_ ”

The Fall Maiden protests were cut off as the blonde civilian woman leaned down and smushed a bright red ballgag into her mouth. Amber squealed into the smooth rubber sphere as her captor buckled the device’s black leather straps around her brown hair.

“That ought to shut her up,” the blonde woman scoffed, rising up and having the rest of her police squad follow her to the side of Salem’s agent. “I truly can’t stand such whining.”

“I’m sure, Mrs. Arc,” the black-haired woman smirked cockily. “But at least you’ve brought the criminal who destroyed your town to justice. Now, if you could just lift her up onto her knees, I believe we can complete our transaction.”

Mrs. Arc pursed her lips and then shook her head. “I have a better idea, Ms. Fall. How about you get down to her level?”

The other woman’s arrogance dropped away to confusion. “What?”

Too late. Before the dark-haired woman had a chance to realize what was happening, the policemen surrounding her had already tackled her down to the ground, her stunning red dress pressed down into the dirt. Moving with speed that left no doubt that this was their plan from the beginning, the uniformed officers slapped dust-infused handcuffs over the gorgeous femme fatale’s wrists, the freezing metal sliding shut with a pair of distinctive _clicks_.

“Cinder Fall! You are under arrest for destruction of property, reckless endangerment, and attempted murder!” the lead officer pronounced just as he had with Amber.

The Fall Maiden’s eyes widened as her previous attacker was pinned to the ground, their faces barely six inches apart. She could only suckle on her ballgag as she tried to fathom what was happening.

“What the hell are you doing, you hag?!” Cinder screamed at Mrs. Arc. “We had a deal— _mmmhhhh!!!_ ”

“What did I just say about my tolerance for whining,” Mrs. Arc scolded as she silenced Cinder with a shiny crimson ballgag, the dark-haired woman thrashing against the policemen as the straps were secured around her glossy black locks.

Once Amber and Cinder were both secured and their weapons confiscated, the leader of their captors signaled her men to drag the bound women to their feet. With their auras and magic suppressed by their handcuffs, neither of them could do anything but pointlessly flail as they were dragged out of the forest to a waiting police van. The huntresses were stuffed inside, chains attached to the wall threaded through their handcuffs and heavy metal leg irons secured around their ankles.

From there, the doors to the van were slammed shut and they were driven all the way back to the Arcsburg Police Station.

Once they’d arrived, Amber could not bear to resist as she was escorted inside, in contrast to Cinder, whose endless, fruitless struggling led a full trio of policemen to keep hold of her as she was forced into the building.

They were taken to the processing area and their handcuffs removed, their leg irons perfectly sufficient for keeping their powers restrained. Amber dribbled over her ballgag as the desk sergeant brought in several official-looking documents. The Fall Maiden winced as an officer took hold of her dainty tan wrists and pressed each of her fingertips into an ink pad. Afterward, he slammed each of them into designated areas on the paperwork, recording Amber’s fingerprints for her new criminal record.

Cinder soon received the same treatment, but it was a much longer process due to her constant thrashing about. Amber honestly didn’t get to see much of it before she was marched over to a white striped wall, an officer manning a tripod-mounted scroll aimed straight at her.

The Fall Maiden gulped around her ballgag as she was handed a black plaque with white lettering that read: _Inmate 72545 – Valewood, Amber_.

The innocent young woman shuddered as the scroll flashed before her eyes. The police then commanded her to show it her side, which she did, and once more it took her picture, completing Amber’s mugshots and booking her as a criminal.

She was guided over to the side, and a nearby officer tugged her hands behind her back and clasped them in tight handcuffs once more. The experience was hardly pleasant, but it at least gave her a good view as Cinder was dragged into her former place in front of the wall, a plaque held before her reading _Inmate 72546 – Fall, Cinder_.

After the femme fatale’s mugshots were taken, the policemen reached towards both women’s clothes, tossing away Amber’s green cloak and crinkling Cinder’s scarlet dress with lust in their eyes… only to immediately halt when Mrs. Arc entered the room and shook her head.

“No strip search for these two,” the blonde woman ordered. “I have something special in mind to break them in.”

The sergeant glanced down at Cinder’s dress. “Ma’am, this has dust woven in it.”

Mrs. Arc waved them off. “Without her aura to provide the spark, it simply a fashion statement. So I suggest the high-security bindings.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

The police wasted no time before yanking Amber and Cinder off to the jail. Both women’s high heel boots clicked across the station’s tile floor as they were escorted back to the holding cells.

Amber was at least grateful that she was locked in a different cell from the archer who’d attempted to murder her, a wall of iron bars separating the two women. That was the only measure of comfort she received as her handcuffed hands were raised above her head, locked in place there by a chain descending from the ceiling. The guards then kicked her armored boots open and shackled her leg irons down to the floor.

The Fall Maiden glanced over to the other cell to find Cinder in similar restraints, the policemen leaving both of them as the archer railed against her bindings, the chains rattling as she struggled.

But soon enough, both women were locked in jail, Mrs. Arc staring at them from outside their cells.

The blonde shot Amber a smile dripping with honey and poison. “We haven’t been properly introduced, Ms. Valewood. My name is June Malachite Arc. I do apologize for your current accommodations, but you did destroy a good portion of my home in your little scuffle.”

She gestured towards the seething Cinder. “This one provided me with the dust combination to bind you. Tried to pass off the entire debacle as your fault. Maybe it was. But to be quite honest, I don’t really care. However it came about, you both wronged me. And when I control most of Vale outside the capital, that is quite unwise. Normally I’d just kill you both, send a message, yada-yada, but you see, you’re both quite lovely young ladies. And I hate to waste such exquisite beauty. You’ll have to be broken in, but I’m sure you’ll come to enjoy your sentences. In time.”

On that ominous note, the blonde mob boss strode out, Cinder howling with rage after her.

Amber could only shiver in her chains. She may have been safe from the agent of Salem, but she found herself captive to another vile villain. And even though the young Maiden had never committed a crime in her life, she somehow knew, in her heart where fear weighed down her soul, that Ozpin would not hear about her peril.

She’d be sent to prison for the rest of her life.

* * *

“Amber Valewood and Cinder Fall! You are both hereby found guilty on all charges!”

She hated being right.

Just as June had said, Amber and Cinder had been left in their clothes when they were brought to the Arcsburg Municipal Courthouse, their wrists locked in handcuffs behind their backs. Behind the defendant’s desk, they’d endured the scathing jeers of the crowd who’s homes had been destroyed in their battle as their lawyer quite openly threw the trial. It was almost a formality when the judge read aloud the jury’s verdict, rendering them guilty of crimes both real and fabricated.

“This court hereby sentences you to a lifetime of slavery!” the judge declared. “Deputy June Arc has accepted the right of first claim and chosen to take you on as her personal property! And she has made a special request for the pair of you.”

“Thank you, Judge Spring!” June greeted, striding into the center of the courtroom. As the bailiff came forward and clamped black leather slave collars inlaid with dust around Amber and Cinder’s necks, the mob boss turned to the crowd with a blinding smile. “As you all know, I love this town. I have raised my family here. And I know that the wonderful people of this city have suffered because of the malicious actions of these two criminal sluts. Thus, though I plan to put these convicted whores to work continuing my family line, I feel it only just to allow you to enact justice upon them. Save their pussies for my boy but have at the rest of them!”

Amber’s eyes widened. Wait, what?!

She had no more time for thoughts and both she and Cinder were tossed into the ravenous crowd.

The crowd descended on them both like a pack of ravenous wolves. Somehow in her terror, Amber managed to keep track of Cinder in the madness. The handcuffed archer had not stopped thrashing and struggling since she was arrested and that did not change now, but it was no more effective against the mob of vengeful citizens.

The femme fatale’s luxurious red dress lasted moments before its lacing was undone and its body was torn away, leaving the gorgeous woman’s generous bust bound only by her black lace bra, which was itself quickly unclasped and thrown into the crowd, allowing her pale, creamy breasts to bounce free.

Her shorts were the next target, shuffled down her long lascivious legs, over her glass high heels, and claimed by the rabid mob, her panties immediately following. Next, her dainty crystal anklet was undone from just above her foot, probably pocketed by someone who would pawn it later. Finally, one of the townfolk slipped their fingers around the rim of her glass heels and slowly removed them from the assassin’s feet.

Though, to Amber’s surprise, it did not lay the black-haired woman bare. Cinder’s feet were clothed beneath her shoes, covered by black socks that did not rise above the rim of her removed heels. The crowd whistled at the sight of them, taking great pleasure in slowly inching them down the convicted woman’s soles, cackling when it was finally removed and her toes wiggled in the open air. Cinder screamed, only her ballgag muffling whatever curses she cast at the mob.

Most might have been expected that Amber would be satisfied at the fate of the woman who’d tried to murder her and then insured her arrest and conviction. It certainly had an air of karma to it. But the Fall Maiden only felt a twinge of sympathy for Ms. Fall and the horrific torture she was undergoing.

Of course, part of that might have been that Amber was currently undergoing the same atrocity herself.

The crowd had uncuffed Amber and spread her wide, gripping each of her wrists and ankles tight as she was forcibly stripped. Her bracer was unbuckled from her arm and thrown away, her brown vest soon following as it was unbuttoned and then pulled down her arms. Lustful slobs knelt under the criminal slut and undid the lacing of her poofy white blouse, before their compatriots topside yanked the garment over her flowing brown locks. The Fall Maiden shuddered as her green sports bra was stripped from her and thick, coarse hands wrapping around her bronzed breasts and _squeezing_ her soft mammaries.

Her armored boots were the next thing to be stripped from her, shimmed down her smooth, bronze calves as her tan flesh glimmered in the low light of the courtroom. The mob reached up to her thighs and gripped the edge of her dark brown leggings, sensually teasing them down Amber’s legs as panted into her shiny red ballgag.

The Fall Maiden was frightened to a point, knowing that the moment her panties were stripped from her and her naked huntress’s body was opened up to the crowd that she would not escape without being raped. But after days of terror first from Cinder’s attack, and then being framed, and being arrested and made powerless by her restraints… she just so tired. So tired of fighting and worrying. And, as horrible as her current fate was, at least Salem would never think to look for her there.

Cinder could thrash and fight all she wanted. Amber was too exhausted to do anything but accept the inevitable.

The convicted bombshells were manhandled back-to-back, the mob pawing and groping them all over as they poked their cocks into every inch of exposed flesh the huntresses had. At some point, their ballgags were unlatched and tossed into the crowd.

“Unhand me!” Cinder screeched, a bearded man threaded his fingers through her sleek ebony locks. “You will all die! You’ll die for th— _iiisss!!!_ ”

Her rant was cut off as the bearded man yanked on her hair and shoved his cock down her throat. The gorgeous femme fatale gagged as the thick shaft was rammed past her lips down into her gullet.

Amber’s luscious brown locks were pulled forward right after, forcing her mouth over a wide dick, its bulbous tip blowing past her tongue and ravaging her mouth. The Fall Maiden coughed as another tip poked at her sphincter, her shrill wail exploding as the cock sank into her asshole.

Back and forth Amber and Cinder were spit-roasted, both criminal bombshells squealing as they were juggled up and down with a cock in each end, their pussies both of which were involuntarily dripping, safe only by June Arc’s decree. But she had given the mob free rein to use every other part of the ladies’ bodies and they meant to exploit that privilege.

All over, the unwashed townsfolk shoved their cocks into the beautiful convicts’ flesh, their tips running over Amber’s palms and forcing her fingers to stroke them off while the sole of Cinder’s dainty feet massaged by the sides of the meaty rods. The agent of Salem moaned into the cock between her lips as her toes curled across the dick at her feet.

It wasn’t just one round and then a rest either. No, crowd after crowd of the mob came over Amber and Cinder, drenching the convicted sluts in a sea of pale, sticky cum, the putrid cream washing over the valleys of their bountiful breasts and their sculped abs in a constant stream of white rain. Some of the townfolk got so impatient for their turn that they took the felons’ discarded clothes and used them to come to climax drowning the depleted rags in their seed.

Amber snagged what breath she could as the cock in her mouth briefly cleared her lips before shoving back inside. She had never been pounded so brutally before, drowned in so much cum that her sweat was mixing into the jizz coating. Pleasure forced its way through her as every nerve in her body was lit on fire.

A glance at Cinder showed the other woman to be in similar straits. The assassin had finally ceased her struggling, subdued by the sheer number of rapists pouring over her, fucking every scrap of her ivory flesh. Her feet wrapped around another offered dick as a long cock cut its way through the valley of her massive breasts, its owner groping the globes of flesh as he went.

Amber decided at that moment to give in. She was tired of running from Salem, of fighting Ozpin’s war in secret. This… it was hardly perfect, but if the Beacon Headmaster hadn’t already sent Qrow to save her, it likely meant that June’s influence kept word of her presence from leaking out. And The Queen would never expect her agent and the Fall Maiden to be a convicted breeding slave in some backwater town in nowhere Vale.

Besides, she and Cinder were both collared. Which meant they were on an even playing field for their master’s favor. And if the archer’s defiance continued, well… Amber was sure she could make her new owner quite fond of her.

The hours after that passed in a blur of rough cocks and white waves, the criminal sluts’ natural skin tones completely hidden by a thick sheen of cum. By the time the crowd was finished and both women plopped down to the pool of seed coating the courtroom floor, Amber and Cinder were so lost in their torture that their hands wouldn’t stop reflexively flailing around them, webs of pale cream strung between their fingers and feet. The convicted whores were so out of it that they both started rubbing down each other’s bodies, drunkenly smearing cum across a bombshell they would have tried to kill only a few days ago.

June Malachite Arc grinned as she watched over the broken sluts, Amber squeezing Cinder’s chest as the ebony-haired archer pinched the Fall Maiden’s dainty toes.

“Oh yes,” she mused. “These two will be the perfect bribe for my baby boy.”

* * *

“ _Uh! Uh! UH! Ah! AH!!_ ”

“Yes, master! Oh, yes, master!” Amber cheered, grinning victoriously as her owner fucked a ballgagged Cinder in a mating press atop the cot of her prison cell.

Jaune Arc was only just old enough to start at one of the huntsmen academies, a decent build and a mop of golden hair given him the look for the part. Apparently, his mother had not agreed though because she’d endlessly attempted to persuade him to stay home in Arcsburg instead of going to Beacon. To his credit, he valiantly stood up for his beliefs to his mother, declaring that he would go to Beacon and he _would_ be a hero!

Of course, then June had tugged the bound and naked Amber and Cinder into his room by their collars and it quickly became auspicious that the young man was wearing baggy pants.

A good chunk of the Arc family breeding slave stables had been destroyed during the battle, so there was no room for the new acquisitions to be keep in the house. Of course, June practically ruling the town meant that Arcsburg Supermax was more than willing to welcome Amber and Cinder back to their prison cell, with their master visiting every day.

Just as Amber had planned, she’d been able to leverage Cinder’s remaining flashes of fiery resistance with her own demure sexiness to earn a favorable position in her master’s eyes. While her former assassin spent her nights handcuffed and chained to the bed, the Fall Maiden only had to keep her slave collar around her neck like any other breeding criminal.

Amber couldn’t deny her vengeful smile felt damn good as she watched Jaune bend Cinder over herself, the black-haired assassin grunting into her ballgag as her master railed down into her pussy. The Arc boy grabbed the bottoms of his captive’s feet, his fingers massaging into the pale soles of her ankles as she spasmed in pleasure.

With one final thrust, Jaune sank himself down into Cinder’s squelching pussy, the bound woman squealing as her master’s seed flooded her depths.

Amber licked her lips and sashayed over to her master with a sway in her bulging hips, her orange prison jumpsuit only emphasizing her bountiful thighs as she draped herself over her master’s shoulders. “That was amazing as always, master. You put this criminal slut in her place.”

Jaune chuckled as he removed himself from Cinder’s pussy, the dark-haired woman collapsing, exhausted atop her cot. His cock was still erect as he turned towards Amber with a hungry shark’s smile. “You have quite a high opinion of yourself, don’t you, Ms. Valewood?”

Amber cocked her head to the side. “Master?”

Jaune’s hands snaked out and snatched up Amber’s wrists. In the blink of an eye, the criminal slut’s arms had been yanked around her back and locked tight in a pair of handcuffs. Her master marched her forward and rammed the Fall Maiden up against the bars of her prison cell.

“Her place isn’t any different from your place,” Jaune whispered in her ear, his hot breath tingling against Amber’s tan neck. “You’re both criminal sluts, Convict 72545. Remember?!”

He timed his final shout to match up with a brutal thrust past her pussy lips, his cock sinking deep into the bound woman’s cunt.

“ _Oh! OH!_ ” Amber moaned, her master’s shaft bulldozing through her silken pussy walls, crackling sparks of ecstasy through her deepest depths. “Forgive me, master! Please forgive this dirty criminal slut!”

Jaune smirked, pressing his palm into his slave’s back and jamming her up against the iron bars. “Don’t forget, you convicted whore. You may play at being 72545’s mistress, but you’re both just paying for your crimes. Your sentence says that for the rest of your life, you. Are. _Mine_.”

His pace tripled and he ravaged himself into Amber’s core, his pelvis smacking against her massive, chunky ass as her butt cheeks jiggled within her tight prison uniform.

The Fall Maiden’s tongue lulled out of her mouth, spraying dribble across the Arcsburg Supermax. She was practically a demigoddess, yet she here she was now in prison for a crime she didn’t commit, cellmates with the woman who’d tried to murder her. A convicted criminal.

And yet, if she had to go back in time and make it all turn out the same all over again, she _would_.

“Fuck me, master! Fuck this convicted whore!” she screamed, her master spearing her down to her womb. “Pound me! Break me! Cum in me! Cum in my criminal pussy! Cum in my puss— _eeeeeee!!!!!_ ”

Amber’s eyes rolled back in her head as her orgasm seared through her, her drenched pussy walls clenching tight around her master’s shaft. The handcuffed Fall Maiden gasped as her master jammed her deeper against the cell bars, his cock unloading a tidal wave of thick semen in her womb, euphoria flooding through her system as the hosing triggered yet another surge of bliss through her system.

Jaune removed himself from her cunt, a pale, dribbling creampie pooling out of Amber’s pussy lips and trickling down her gorgeous thighs. The Fall Maiden shuddered as her body collapsed beneath her and she tumbled to the floor of the cell.

No. Not the Fall Maiden. Salem would come for the Fall Maiden.

From now on, she was Amber Valewood, Inmate 72545, cellmate to Cinder Fall, Inmate 72546. Both convicted criminal sluts.

Both breeding slaves of Jaune Arc.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from MichaelMcDoesn'texsit. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Vernal  
> \- Oscar with Raven & Vernal  
> \- Weiss, Winter, & Willow  
> \- Ruby and Oscar Arrested Roleplay   
> \- Salem  
> \- Crossover experiment (Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)


End file.
